Promise Maker, Heartbreaker
by Bitter Shadow
Summary: Kurogane finds himself back in his Tokyo. He's wounded, and so are the others. Tomoyo isn't too pleased about this, she's sick of him getting hurt. Takes place after the end of the series. I don't own TRC. Rating for minor swearing and blood, slightly T rated scenes between two characters. Just a quick oneshot


Is it a sin just to be born?

Is it so much to ask for just to be alive?

Kurogane woke up in his bed. He let this process for a minute. His bed. He was home. He jolted upright, only to be sent back down by a familiar shooting pain in his shoulder and a throb across his chest.

"Don't strain yourself," Tomoyo tried to hide her smile. He looked at her, confusion spreading across his face.

"How?" was all he asked. Her smile was gentle as she stepped out of the shadow into the moonlight pouring into the room. Her dark hair shimmered, looking like the night sky sprinkled in stars.

"Some of my men found you out in the fields. It was a couple days ago. You were a mess, Kuro, I was so worried. So I brought you here and fixed you up myself."

He forced himself up again, looking around frantically. "Where are-!"

"They're fine," she couldn't contain an irritated sigh. "the boy is in intensive care, but he'll be fine. The one with the eyepatch is in the room next to yours."

"They have names," he grumbled, running his hand along the bandages covering his chest. A night bird outside let out a lonely caw as it continued to search the skies for meaning. "I've told you a thousand times."

She forced a smile, her eyebrows creasing a little. "Ah, yes, how silly of me. Syaoran and...Faye."

"Fai," he stood, stretching his back and letting out a groan. "It's pronounced Fai."

She walked up behind him, rubbing his shoulders. He let out a soft involuntary moan as she pushed his muscle into place. Her fingers ghosted along the metal of his mechanic arm, right where it connected to his nerves. The spot was raw and her touch made him shiver.

"Does it matter?" she whispered, bringing her lips up to his ear. He tensed, pulling away a little.

"He's my friend," he shook his head. "he's more than just that."

She wrapped her slender arms around him, her kimono slipping from her shoulders. He bit his lip as her chest squished up against his back. The room was still and silent except for their inconstant forms. "But it's just you and me right now. And we won't be interrupted."

"Princess," He froze suddenly, realization hitting him like a brick wall. "Is he okay?"

She blinked, tilting her head at him. "What?"

"Fai, is he okay? What happened to him?"

She started to fix her kimono, a frown finding its way onto her features. "I was hoping it could wait until morning, but if you want to know now I guess there's no point in keeping it from you. He's in...critical condition. We don't know what to do."

"Damn it," he hissed, pushing past her to the door. "Why would you wait to tell me he's dyin-...he's in dang-..." with each sentence he trailed off, assuming the worst but too afraid to say it. He sighed, shutting his eyes tightly. "He's not doing so fantastic?"

She didn't bother answering, knowing no answer would be good enough. Kurogane was very protective of his companions. It was in his nature, but even if he was different, one couldn't help but get attached to people in situations they were in. She knew she'd never share in the special bond the three of them had.

She followed him into the room, right next to his as she had said. There was Fai, his cheeks rosy with sickness, coughing weakly in his slumber. His breath came out in small pants and a cold sweat covered his face. Kurogane knelt down next to him, his face grief stricken.

She went pale as he fumbled with his sword. Before she could ask what he was doing, he slit his wrist. She let out a small gasp. Blood began to trickle out of the wound, and he pressed it against the mouth of the blond man.

His lips instantly latched on, and she could hear the blood being drained. She averted her eyes as the color left Kurogane's face. His knees gave and he sat on the floor, Fai still having a death grip on his arm. Eventually he loosened his bite, allowing Kurogane to free himself.

Fai certainly looked like his condition was better, but Kurogane on the other hand lookrun even worse. Tomoyo rushed to his side, his chest heaving to catch his breath.

"What was that? You're in no condition to do...whatever that was," she cupped his cheeks, worry filling her eyes. He glanced away.

"A lot of shit happened, princess, and to make a long story short; he's a vampire, he needs my blood-and only my blood-to stay alive. Whatever injuries he had were worsened by the fact it's been so long since he's bitten me."

Her eyes widened. "Y-you can't be serious..." she pulled him into a tight hug, sniffling. He hesitantly put his arms around her, not knowing what to do. "I don't want...I don't want you to keep getting hurt."

He stood, wobbling on his feet, and pulled her up too. He wiped the tears from her eyes, but they kept coming. "I want you to stop traveling...come back, serve me again..."

He swallowed and got down on one knee, bowing his head. He gently grasped her small hand in his calloused one.

"Whatever you wish, my princess."

He kissed her hand shakily and she smiled through her crying. In a swift movement, he scooped her up bridal style. He carried her all the way back to her own room. He set her down gently on the silken sheets.

He forced a smile. "You should get some sleep. I promise on my honor I'll be here when you wake." he turned to go but she still held his hand.

"Will you tell your friends that you're not going to go with them...?" it was so late, she was already feeling half asleep. She had been up every night waiting for Kurogane to wake.

He nodded. "I'm sure Fai won't mind to stick around a little longer...Syaoran will stay for a while too, but the kid's busy..."

She shook her head. Her gaze met his striking scarlet eyes, the color of unrefined determination. The color of intense passion. "No, I want you to stay with me...and I don't want you to get hurt. I won't let that vampire stay..."

His blood ran cold. "What?"

"You heard me."

He shattered on the inside. The ones he needed to protect, Tomoyo, and Fai. Now he was being forced to choose between the two. He shook his head, his thoughts racing a mile a minute.

"But if I don't stay with him, he'll die..."

"Are you ignoring a direct order from your princess? Stay by my side and...you'll be king someday." He blinked, a blush spreading across his face.

"I can't just leave him to die..." she glanced away, already feeling rather impatient with her ninja.

He turned his back to her in shame. He wasn't sure he could face her when after she offered him her love, he turned it down in fear for another. "Then choose. Stay at your home, where you're safe, and continue your days as a respected warrior. Or continue to jump worlds with two strangers, one of them being a monster who not only survives off your blood, but cost you your arm."

He let out a small chuckle. His choice was clear in his mind.

"I told you a thousand times, he has a name."


End file.
